1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an energy supply system, and more particularly to a water supply system by condensing air humidity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are always different amounts of humidity in the air. An overly high amount of humidity in the air would often result in moldy living environment and/or rusty appliances and even cause discomfort to some people. Thus, dehumidifiers are frequently used in housing and other places to remove humidity from the air.
Also, many areas on the earth, such as in the deserts, have difficulties in obtaining water resources, particularly pure water. Lack of water prevents these dry areas from improved hygienic conditions and makes them origins of various diseases. However, analyses indicate that these dry areas actually have heavy air humidity even higher than that in the Frigid Zone, the Torrid Zone or the temperate zones. Therefore, a system that taking advantage of rich humidity in the air to supply water for living would be very helpful in solving the water shortage problem in some dry areas.
On the other hand, most dry areas have strong sunshine in the daytime. Thus, sunlight becomes the best energy resource of these dry areas. It would be highly appreciated if the water resource from the rich air humidity and the solar energy resource were fully utilized in these dry areas.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a water supply system by condensing air humidity that not only utilizes the air rich in humidity but also the solar energy to ensure sufficient supply of water for living in dry areas.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a water supply system by condensing air humidity. The water supply system is adapted to be mounted on a roof of a building to supply water for basic living to users in that building.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a water supply system by condensing air humidity, in which a solar collector panel is included to convert solar energy into electric energy that provides power needed by the water supply system to function normally.
To achieve the above objects, in accordance with the present invention, the water supply system is provided with a housing adapted to be mounted on a building. An air-suction device is mounted on the top end of the housing for providing an air flow into the housing. An air humidity condensing system is mounted in the housing to condense air humidity to water. A water collector is arranged below the air humidity condensing system for collecting the water collected by the air humidity condensing system. A water-storage tank is further used to storage the water and then supply the water via distributing ducts to the building. A solar collector panel is further supported over the housing to supply electric energy by converting solar energy.